Ella B.
"Don't sneak up on me. No really. If your stupid enough to sneak up on a blind pony, then you deserve whatever elbow to the nose, jab to the rib, or kick to the eyes is coming to you." "HEY Ell-OW! OOW! Oh sweet Celestia!, I think you broke my nose!" "WHAT DID I JUST FINISH SAYING?!" Ella B. Ella was born amongst two very different, yet similar ponies. Both her mother and father had a love of traveling, though in different ways. Her mother, being more of a gypsy spirit, loved to travel the country side and experience different and rich cultures while her father swayed to the seas call and his families long history of fishing on the open ocean. While both parents had a deep love for each other, neither wanted to give up their independent lifestyles, so Ella was often left to travel with her mother while her father spent many months at sea earning an income for their future. When Ella was about three years old, she fell ill to a terrible parasite commonly known as Toxoplasma when eating in a field of grass that had recently been host to more than a few cats and kittens. Being constantly on the move with her mother did not help the situation, as they were too far from a doctor or town who could help her, and by the time one was finally reached, young Ella had already suffered severely from the parasite. By the time the doctors could cure her of the infection, her sight was lost. She would be completely blind for the rest of her life, without any hope of recovery. Of course, when news of this finally reached her father, he was enraged. From that day on he had lost all trust in her mother, thinking her completely irresponsible and forcing her to give custody of their child up to him so that he could raise her in what he thought a more appropriate environment. Soon after this, he gave up his fishing job and moved both himself and his young daughter to a backwater town called Riverside, located about a hundred miles west of Ponyville. Their he enrolled her in a local school, where she began her first lessons in magic. Throughout her young childhood, one thing always stayed on her mind: regaining her sight. From the time she was four years old, and for the next nine years, she spent every waking moment honing her magic skills, trying desperately to repair her broken eyes. Finally, when she was thirteen, her father sat her down after a hard day of school and had a serious talk with her. He wanted to get his point through that her eyes were broken, and that there were some things that magic could just not fix. Of course, she didn't take his advice as he had hoped and locked herself in her room for two days with nothing but the water from her bathroom and the family dog. It was at the end of this two days, in a fit of rage, that she discovered something very unique. She could see through her dogs eyes. She wasn't exactly sure how she had done it, for one moment she was staring at the ground, absolutely infuriated that even the family pet could see and she could not, and the next...she was staring at herself. She hadn't even realized that her anger had caused her magic to explode for a moment. It was just a split second of sight, but it was enough. She had finally regained sight, even if it was not her own. As the years passed, and she became older, her father relaxed his overprotective grip and allowed her to once again travel with her mother to other lands. Sometimes he would even take her out with him when he felt the rare urge to sail the open seas again. Once her education was done, the year she turned nineteen, she decided it was time to go her own way. With a now greater understanding of the world around her, and a trusty guard dog by her side, she took the first train leaving town at exactly six in the morning to begin her own life. Ella is a free going spirit with her parents love of culture, her fathers sometimes bullheaded stubbornness, and her mothers gentle nature. It is rare for her to make enemies, as most ponies she comes across she can't help but find at least one good quality about them, and she lets it show through her smile and easy laughter.